


not in a weird way

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: Ladybug:i miss YouLadybug:i miss your touchLadybug:/not in a weird wayChat Noir:HAHAHAHAHAHAH
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 38
Kudos: 252





	not in a weird way

**Today, 21.05**

**Ladybug:** im missing you a lot tonight

**Chat Noir:** missing me? im right here my lady!! no need to miss me

**Ladybug:** well your lame jokes are here

**Chat Noir** : hey

**Chat Noir:** i literally did NOTHING

**Ladybug:** but i miss You

**Ladybug:** i miss your touch

**Ladybug:** /not in a weird way

**Chat Noir:** HAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Ladybug:** oh my god 

**Ladybug:** youre the worst

**Ladybug:** i regret this so so much goodnight

**Chat Noir:** NK MY LADY COME BACKSSJDJSKD

**Ladybug:** im embarrassed!!!!! leave me alone

**Chat Noir:** nooo

**Chat Noir:** my ladyy

**Chat Noir:** bugaboo :((((

**Chat Noir:** …….

**Chat Noir:** sweetie

**Ladybug:** DONT CALL ME THAT WHEN IM MAD AT U

**Chat Noir:** youre back!

**Chat Noir:** now

**Chat Noir:** what ails you my darling

**Ladybug:** please stop with the pet names

**Chat Noir:** i would if you didnt like it

**Ladybug:** >:(

**Chat Noir:** ladybugg what's the matter

**Ladybug:** AHHHH i dont know

**Ladybug:** i miss you

**Ladybug:** i was just thinking about that night when we took some rest in that park and detransformed in each other's arms. it felt so nice to hold your real hand and feel your real warmth and know how your jeans felt against my hand even if i couldn't turn around to see your face

**Ladybug:** i miss having you hold me like that

**Ladybug:** i just want to lie in your arms again and hear you breathe behind me 

**Ladybug:** ive never felt so safe in my life and we were literally lying detransformed in a creepy park at midnight

**Chat Noir:** that made me laugh

**Ladybug:** stop laughing at me im pouring my heart out to you

**Ladybug:** how would you feel if i burst out laughing the next time you asked me for a kiss

**Chat Noir:** ok i would probably actually start crying

**Ladybug:** see

**Chat Noir:** anyway

**Chat Noir:** i understand how you feel

**Chat Noir:** if i were dating me i, too, would long for the touch of my lover 

**Ladybug:** goodnight

**Chat Noir:** NO SJDJSJDKSKD IM SORRY ILL BE SERIOUS NOW

**Ladybug:** -.-

**Ladybug:** u better

**Chat Noir:** ok im sorry

**Chat Noir:** i really do understand how you feel

**Chat Noir:** last night i had a dream that we were in my bed and you were lying next to me and i woke up bc i reached over and you werent there :(

**Ladybug:** aw

**Ladybug:** is ur dignity still intact after admitting that

**Chat Noir:** you know i don't have any my lady

**Ladybug:** ok that made me laugh

**Chat Noir:** ;p

**Chat Noir:** my point is that i get what you mean and i really miss you too

**Chat Noir:** do you wanna meet somewhere right now?

**Ladybug:** i mean we could but i'm really sleepy

**Ladybug:** plus :( i want to feel your skin 

**Chat Noir:** hehehe

**Ladybug:** hehehe

**Chat Noir:** im laughing because i'm embarrassed

**Ladybug:** me too

**Ladybug:** i don't mean Like That™ though

**Ladybug:** i just want to like. feel your arms around me and stuff

**Ladybug:** and watch you get goosebumps when i put my hands up your shirt

**Chat Noir:** you want to put your hands up my shirt ;)

**Ladybug:** yes chat noir i'm in love with you keep up

**Chat Noir:** i would put my hands up your shirt too <3

**Ladybug:** no

**Chat Noir:** no???

**Ladybug:** didn't you say your hands are cold all the time

**Chat Noir:** wow just because my hands are cold you won't let me touch you

**Chat Noir:** 'oh chat noir i want to feel your skin :( only if it's warm tho lol'

**Ladybug:** SHDHDJ SHUT UP

**Chat Noir:** sorry ladybug do u want me to bring hand warmers to our identity reveal

**Ladybug:** this is bullying 

**Ladybug:** don't bully me

**Chat Noir:** when we're older and get married everytime we get into an argument i'll put my hands in ice water just to be petty

**Ladybug:** married? ;-;

**Chat Noir:** only if you don't run out of the wedding because my hands are too cold

**Chat Noir:** (yes, married ;-;)

**Ladybug** : i hate you you've got me lying in bed and smiling to myself. why am i THIS excited for our future wedding

**Chat Noir** : you can feel my skin on our honeymoon ;)

**Ladybug:** I ALREADY SAID I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT !!!!

**Chat Noir:** ;)

**Ladybug:** haha ur so funny

**Chat Noir:** hehehe i know

**Ladybug:** ha ha im laughing so hard

**Chat Noir:** you act pissed off and yet you want to marry me :) who's the real loser

**Ladybug:** bold of you to assume that i could ever be a loser with you

**Chat Noir:** aww? ;-;

**Ladybug:** i'm a MEGA loser

**Chat Noir:** LMAO

**Ladybug:** im kidding

**Chat Noir:** no no u got a point

**Ladybug:** i love you so much honey but i WILL 1v1 you and i WILL win

**Chat Noir:** my lady all i gotta do is put my hands up your shirt and you'll be on the floor

**Ladybug:** i'll b

**Ladybug:** break your hands

**Chat Noir:** it would be an honour

**Ladybug:** why are you SO WEIRD

**Ladybug:** anyway don't distract me. you are amazing

**Chat Noir:** :) keep talking

**Ladybug:** im ignoring that

**Ladybug:** i love you so much

**Ladybug:** i've been a winner since the day you fell in love with me

**Chat Noir:** (how are you holding up after saying that)

**Ladybug:** (im so embarrassed)

**Chat Noir:** you are so adorable my lady

**Ladybug:** shut up

**Chat Noir:** i love you so much

**Ladybug:** ;-;

**Chat Noir:** go on

**Chat Noir:** say it back

**Ladybug:** youre OKAY i guess

**Chat Noir:** anddddd?

**Ladybug:** and i love you too

**Chat Noir:** :D

**Ladybug:** i wish we could kiss

**Chat Noir:** give me ur address we can kiss all night ;)

**Ladybug:** okay maybe YOU need to go to bed

**Chat Noir:** pffffft

**Ladybug:** keep it in ur pants

**Chat Noir:** oh because *i'm* the one who needs to keep it in my pants, miss 'i-want-to-feel-your-skin'

**Ladybug:** NOT ! LIKE ! THAT !!!

**Ladybug:** GOODNIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
